1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
Following improvement of performance of image capturing devices such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) and IC chips which process images taken in by the image capturing devices, the number of images which can be captured per unit time by a continuous image capturing function is increasing. Some digital cameras which are sold in recent years can capture several tens of images per second.
Hence, various functions of a digital camera using a continuous image capturing function are proposed. For example, JP 2009-059060 A discloses a technique of extracting a moving object (dynamic body) by analyzing a plurality of images continuously captured in a short time, and superimposing and composing the dynamic body extracted from each image on one image.
In this technique, a median value image is created which uses as a pixel value of each pixel the median value of a pixel value of a pixel at the same position in a plurality of images obtained by a series of image capturing, and the pixel having a significant difference from the pixel of the median value image among the pixel of each image is replaced with the pixel of the median value image as the image of the dynamic body portion to compose the median value image and the image of the dynamic body portion.